House of cards
by Abuela Simpson-Wentz
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo en lo que creías es una mentira?.La vida de Mio cambiará radicalmente al ser victima de un accidente que la dejará marcada de por vida. Por otro lado, Ritsu y Yui tienen que batallar con sus propias luchas interiores y decidir: ¿Quién es malo y que es lo correcto?. Mientras que Azusa, intenta dejar el pasado atrás,pero al parecer no esto no será nada fácil.
1. I see the angels

**_"House of Cards"_**

_Segundo Fanfic, a lo largo de la historia aparecerán ciertos personajes de otros animes que me gustan mucho. espero que les guste (:_

* * *

_"There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart."_

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y voltearon rápidamente buscando el origen, al parecer el intruso había caído en la trampa que pusieron unas horas antes.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Yui, que vio una sombra negra saltando hacia Ritsu.

Ristu gruñó y le propinó una patada a la sombra, que resulto ser un muchacho muy pequeño y delgado.

-Puede que seas mi compañera y todo eso, pero no confío en NADIE-enfatizando la palabra- y menos de un hijo de la noche-murmuró fríamente, observando fijamente al muchacho, que tenía los ojos desorbitados por el dolor.

Yui no mostró ninguna emoción ante el comentario de Ritsu, pero su postura se tornó ligeramente más tensa.

-Así que-dijo Ritsu arrugando la nariz y mirando con repulsión al chico-¿Qué tanto sabes de Rafael?- dijo muy bajito como si no quisiera que alguien escuchara la conversación, aunque de todas maneras se encontraban solos en aquel parque.

El chico levantó la barbilla desafiante y dijo con arrogancia:

-Rafael pronto será tu rey y un día ustedes los que se hacen llamar aliados de la justicia-soltó un bufido- pagarán por todos los pecados que han cometido.

El rostro de Ristu, enrojeció de rabia, después se tornó frio y carente de emociones, con una sonrisa llena de maldad, se agachó a la altura del chico que yacía en el suelo. Dijo con una voz cargada de repulsión:

-Espero que Dios tenga misericordia de ti, porque yo no la tendré- dicho esto hizo aparecer de la nada una especie de bastón cubierto de runas-Libera al mundo de las tinieblas y apiádate de los pecadores- dijo con voz carente de emoción, besó el bastón y este comenzó a brillar, transformándose en una lanza.

La lanza atravesó el corazón del muchacho, que emitió un aullido de dolor y agonía, su sangre salpicó todo, incluyendo las alas de ángel de Ritsu, que las agito un poco, observaba el espectáculo con una actitud indiferente, por fin el cuerpo dejó de moverse y Ritsu sonrió un poco. Yui se encontraba callada hasta ese momento, se acerco al chico y se agachó, una de sus manos acaricio lentamente la herida, se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y lo lamió.

Ritsu emitió un ruidito y Yui volvió la vista hacia ella.

-Eso es realmente asqueroso, Yui-dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Yui suspiró y se limpio la mano en el pantalón.

-No es lo que piensas, estaba eh...investigando, era un niño, no más de trece años, al parecer lo acababan de convertir-había cierta tristeza en su voz-¿es que acaso Rafael no tiene corazón?

El rostro de Ritsu estaba en blanco, dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción:

-El no tiene corazón-le dirigió una dura mirada al cadáver-y ESTE tampoco-dijo fríamente, señalándolo -Nos vemos en la escuela, hay que seguir investigando a ese "humano", no me fío de él. -desplegó sus alas. -Oye Yui- la aludida la miró brevemente antes de desviar la mirada hacia el cadáver- deberías de teñirte el cabello de nuevo, se está poniendo blanco de nuevo-sus alas comenzaron a moverse y sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

Yui la observó alejarse, soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Le dedicó una última mirada al cadáver, "Un día de estos yo correré esta misma suerte" pensó, moviendo un poco la cabeza.

De repente la sed la golpeó con fuerza, se dejó caer de rodillas, hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía sangre, pero no lo haría, odiaba eso.

Se preparó para correr, y dejó que el viento en su rostro arrasara con sus problemas.

* * *

_"You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba empapada en sudor y giró lentamente hacia su reloj digital, este indicaba que eran las tres de la mañana. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se frotó las sienes con suavidad, cerrando los ojos un momento. Se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la ventana , se dedicó a observar el oscuro paisaje, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el cristal y apoyó su frente contra este. Suspiró. "Otra vez el mismo sueño, nunca puedo recordar de que trata, solo esas alas brillantes y la sensación del viento contra mi piel".

Se apartó de la ventana y se acercó al baño de su habitación. Se observó por unos segundos en el espejo. "Perfecto en mi primer día de clases, asistiré luciendo peor que Chuky" rió amargamente. Se lavó la cara con agua fría para poder despejarse. Salió del baño y se acercó a la cómoda a lado de su cama, extrajo del primer cajón un mp3 rosa y los audífonos, se los puso y comenzó una lenta melodía que la ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

"Estaba caminando en un bosque y a lo lejos se podía divisar un viejo castillo, caminó hacia el pero por más que intentaba acercarse, el castillo más se alejaba. De pronto una voz pronunció su nombre "Mio", cuando intentaba buscar al propietario de la voz, el paisaje comenzó a desintegrarse y ella no pudo evitar gritar "No te vayas", lo último que vio fueron unas plumas blancas".

Se incorporó bruscamente y se fijó que ya eran las siete de la mañana. En la puerta su hermano mayor la observo con curiosidad y le indico que bajara a desayunar. Se levantó, se estiró un poco y fue al baño, donde se dio una ducha de agua muy caliente. Se secó el cabello y se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans oscuros y una sudadera blanca, el cabello suelto. Se observó en el espejo, era una chica blanca con cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Acabó de arreglarse y fue directo a la cocina donde su hermano le sonrió cálidamente y le deseo buena suerte, antes de ir a trabajar.

* * *

_"Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?"_

La escuela no estaba muy lejos de su casa por lo que decidió caminar. Como apenas se habían mudado a la ciudad no había notado lo tranquila que era (o eso era lo que creía). Al llegar a la escuela la observó un rato antes de suspirar profundamente y dirigirse a su salón de clases.

Para su desgracia la clase ya había comenzado por lo que el profesor pareció irritado al verse interrumpido, le dio un breve momento para presentarse:

-Buenos Dias, Soy Mio Akiyama y recién me mudé aquí- dijo con voz neutral.

El profesor le indico que se sentara a lado de la ventana en el único asiento vacío. Continúo con su clase, la cual le pareció a Mio un poco aburrida ya que esos temas los había visto en su preparatoria anterior.

Alguien le tocó el brazo y ella volteo para ver quién era. Era una chica con cabello castaño claro y ojos color ámbar claro.

-Se te cayó esto-murmuró con voz cansada. Su mirada era fría y aburrida.

-Eh? Si, gracias- dijo sorprendida. La observó un momento más, cosa que incomodo a la otra chica que le dirigió una dura mirada, un tanto presumida. La chica era demasiado delgada, se le marcaban mucho las clavículas y era alta, pero no era por eso que la observaba, era extraño pero sentía como si la hubiera visto antes.

-Ocurre algo?- murmuró con una chispa de irritabilidad.

-No, nada- dijo Mio desviando la mirada.

El profesor estaba explicando que tenían que trabajar en un proyecto, por lo tanto no tendrían exámen, todos se pusieron muy contentos. Era en parejas y Mio no tenia, ya que no conocía a nadie. El profesor la emparejo con la otra chica.

Cuando volteo para preguntarle acerca del proyecto, noto que tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente la mesa.

-¿Sabes? Puedo hacer el trabajo yo sola- dijo Mio un tanto enojada, detestaba a la gente así.

-¿eh?-La miró un tanto confundida-No hay problema, discúlpame-apretó un poco los dientes-Me llamo Ritsu Tainaka, mucho gusto-sonrió un poco, aunque más que sonrisa parecía una mueca.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Mio puso su cara en su mano y observó su celular, aun era muy temprano.

Por otro lado, Ristu observaba fijamente el suelo, suspiró y volteo a ver a Mio.

-Oye si quieres podemos ir a mi casa para hacer el trabajo-dijo Ritsu.

-Estás segura que no hay problema con tus padres o algo si?-preguntó Mio, al decir la palabra padres, le pareció notar que el ámbar de los ojos de Ritsu se endurecía por un segundo y después continuaba como si nada.

-No vivo con mis padres-dijo fríamente-Solo con mi prima pero no creo que haya problema.

En ese momento se escuchó la campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase y Ritsu se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, como escapando del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-murmuró Mio un tanto enojada.

* * *

A lo lejos, se encontraban siendo vigiladas por un par de rubios y observaban atentos cada movimiento de Ritsu. La chica sonrió y dijo:

-Espero que esa cazadora no nos de problemas- rió entre dientes.

-no lo creo, Mugi, según Rafael los Tainaka nunca han sido una familia que cause problemas – quien al mencionar el nombre "Rafael" sonrío.

-Aún así no debemos fiarnos de esa organización, Belphegor- dijo duramente.- Tendrás que vigilarla, la que me preocupa es Hirasawa Yui –murmuró pensativa-Pero de esa me encargo yo- Sonrió con malicia.

-Está bien, confía en mi hermana-mientras desaparecía.

- Ummm confianza es una palabra muy grande-despareciendo también.

* * *

Belphegor es de la serie Katekyo Hitman Reborn, todas las demás son de k-on.

Dejen sus reviews y haganme saber como les esta pareciendo la historia.


	2. Hurricane season

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Dolor._

Yui se retorcía en el suelo, la sed nunca la había golpeado tan fuerte como en ese momento. Intentó incorporarse pero otra punzada en su garganta se lo impidió.

Al inicio solo era una simple quemazón en la garganta, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la intensidad aumentaba y cada vez resultaba más difícil contenerse. Ella intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero a veces se preguntaba si valía la pena de todas maneras hiciera lo que hiciera la gente de la orden la miraba con asco y repulsión, incluyendo a Ritsu, soltó una risa amarga. Por su puesto nadie querría cerca de ellos a un jodido VAMPIRO. Pronunció la palabra en voz baja casi como escupiéndola.

Tenía una mejilla contra el frio mosaico de su habitación o al menos ella imaginaba que estaba frio, su piel no tenía ninguna reacción no sentía ni frio ni calor. Otra punzada, apretó los dientes intentando controlarse, ya estaba cansada, a veces solo deseaba poder dejarse llevar por sus instintos, y librarse de este tormento, pero ese pensamiento le causaba repulsión y temor, sabía que si hacia eso iba a acabar como el chico del parque. Se estremeció, el chico no tenía la culpa, solo era un niño confundido.

Lentamente las imágenes de su transformación llegaron a su mente como fantasmas dispuestos a torturarla.

"Una sonrisa deslumbrante, piel pálida como la nieve que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche. La sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando unos dientes tan blancos y brillantes que la aturdieron un poco. No podía recordar muy bien el rostro de esa persona, sin embargo, era muy hermosa, casi como un ángel, pero no cualquiera como Ritsu o los de la orden, uno de verdad, pero parecía tan triste en ese momento, que Yui solo deseaba rodearlo con sus brazos y reconfortarlo un poco.

El ángel se movió muy rápido, porque cuando parpadeo ya estaba en frente de ella, Yui se quedó quieta, mientras trataba de digerir lo que estaba pasando. Una mano fría y dura como el mármol le acarició la mejilla, momentos después sintió unos labios suaves acariciando su cuello. Y fue en ese instante que lo sintió, un dolor desgarrador se apoderó de su cuerpo, intento gritar pero la mano amigable le cubrió la boca. Sabía lo que podía pasar y solo deseaba que aquel extraño se compadeciera de ella, y la dejara morir. Lo único que Yui deseaba en este mundo era volver a ver a su hermana, poder ver su sonrisa cálida e infantil. El dolor cesó por un momento y después, todo se nubló, se dejó caer de rodillas. Cuando despertó todo era tan diferente tan nítido, sonidos que nunca hubiera imaginado, podía escuchar cualquier cosa, ver cosas muy lejanas como si estuvieran cerca. Una punzada en la garganta, como si le pusieran un metal muy caliente en el cuello, le hizo darse cuenta de la monstruosa realidad. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Ella ahora era lo que más odiaba en el mundo, lo que le arrebató a su hermana, lo que sumió en la ruina a su familia. Un vampiro.

Gritó con rabia y frustración, solo deseaba morir. Se desplomó y comenzó a llorar. Hasta que alguien en la orden la encontró."

Volvió a la realidad, después de unos minutos. Gimió de dolor, intento levantarse pero no pudo.

Se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a llorar.

Escuchó los pasos de Ritsu acercándose a la puerta preguntándole si todo iba bien, acababa de regresar de los cuarteles de la orden y le había parecido escuchar un ruido.

Yui con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir reprimió el dolor y trató de darle consistencia a su voz para asegurarle a Ritsu que nada había pasado.

Después de que Ritsu se retiró, se frotó las sienes con delicadeza y cerró los ojos.

El dolor estaba disminuyendo poco a poco, así que se dio el lujo de relajarse. No era como si la sed se apagara por completo pero al menos era más llevadera. Suspiró.

_A veces se preguntaba si ese vampiro la había convertido por pura maldad o solo había sido un accidente._

* * *

_Where did you go? where did you go? where did you go? _

_No matter how many days that i die, i will never forget _

_No matter how many lies i live, i will never regret _

Ritsu regresó a su habitación, a pasos lentos. Aunque no lo admitiera, se preocupaba por Yui, ella era su compañera y era lo más cercano a una amiga, a una familia.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al borde de la cama, se sentía realmente casada, pero a pesar de todo le agradaba leer un poco antes de irse a dormir.

Volteó a ver la cómoda a lado de su cama en la que descansaba tranquilamente una Biblia notablemente manoseada y con varias páginas a punto de desprenderse, era un poco antigua, sonrió un poco. Era la Biblia que le había regalado su madre en uno de sus cumpleaños.

Recordaba que cuando era niña le pareció un poco tonto y aburrido, pero a pesar de todo comenzó a leerlo, la tranquilizaba notablemente. Con el paso de los años se había aprendido algunos pasajes de esta, y los repetía como un mantra antes de alguna batalla, la hacía sentirse segura.

Hojeó la biblia hasta que encontró una foto de lo que parecía ser una familia. En esta foto se encontraban varias personas, como una Ritsu muy pequeña, a su lado derecho se encontraba una chica que se parecía mucho a Yui, con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, sonreía ampliamente; atrás de ellas se encontraba un señor muy alto de aspecto serio con cabellos grises y gafas, tenía una mueca de disgusto ; Una mujer de aspecto elegante con una cara en forma de corazón y ojos de color ambarinos, era muy guapa y sonreía amigablemente.

Al otro lado de Ritsu se encontraba un chico de su misma estatura pasándole un brazo por sus hombros, se parecía mucho a ella, con el cabello más oscuro, parecía muy seguro de si mismo y tenía el pecho inflado con orgullo.

Ritsu acarició con sus dedos largos y finos cada uno de los rostros de la fotografía. Presionó sus labios en contra de la cara de la mujer y del chico, la dobló delicadamente y la puso dentro de la Biblia de nuevo.

Hojeó de nuevo la Biblia buscando su pasaje favorito. Era parte de un Salmo.

_"La ley del Señor es perfecta, es remedio para el alma, toda declaración del Señor es cierta, y da al sencillo la sabiduría. Las ordenanzas del Señor son rectas y para el corazón son alegría. Los mandamientos del Señor son claros y luz para los ojos."_

Acabo repitiendo unas dos veces el párrafo, se persino y dejo la Biblia en la cómoda. Se acostó y uso brazo derecho como almohada. Había sido un día muy largo y se sentía realmente exhausta. Cerró los ojos.

"Era un sueño un tanto extraño, ya que sentía que ya lo había vivido pero al mismo tiempo no recordaba muchos detalles.

En el sueño se encontraba Ritsu, un poco más pequeña como de unos 10 años. Sus alas aún eran pequeñas y no estaba muy acostumbrada a usarlas. Vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca, y unos pantalones blancos también, estaba descalza. A lo lejos se escuchó el grito de una niña pequeña, intentó buscar el origen del sonido. Y se encontró con una niña de cabello largo y negro, que se abrazaba las rodillas con ansiedad, estaba llorando.

Ritsu intento acercarse a ella y notó que una sombra la acechaba. No sabía porque pero algo en su interior le decía que protegiera a la niña llorosa, así que avanzó hacia ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, la estrechó contra su pecho. Desplegó sus alas y le pidió a Dios en silencio poder volar. Movió sus alas lentamente y sus pies se despegaron del suelo. Sonrió triunfante. Escuchó la risa de la niña..."

* * *

_Tell me what you kill to prove you're right? _

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los golpes quedos en su puerta la habían despertado. Maldijo para sus adentros, rara vez soñaba y la mayoría de las veces eran pesadillas, al fin había podido soñar algo bueno y la despertaron. "Entra" dijo con calma mientras y se levantaba, estiraba sus brazos. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana un momento ya había amanecido. Cuando trasladó su vista hacia la puerta notó que Yui la miraba entre ansiosa y preocupada.

-Necesitas algo, Yui- dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello incomoda. Yui miraba en silencio su torso desnudo.

-Te hiciste otro tatuaje- comentó con dientes apretados.

-Sí, necesitaba un poco de fuerza extra, ya sabes cómo está la situación- miro levemente a Yui y noto que su cuerpo estaba rígido.

-Sabes lo que conlleva un tatuaje de esos, es un sello que te brinda alguna habilidad sacrificando otra-murmuró desviando la mirada hacia la Biblia de Ritsu.

-Lo sé de sobra, pero solo es un poco de energía vital, no es como si me fuera a morir o algo así- dijo restándole importancia.- Además no sé por qué el drama puesto que tu también tienes algunos- señalando su cuello.

Yui la miró con fiereza, antes de respirar hondo, inconscientemente se llevo la mano a su cuello y acarició el tatuaje en forma de cruz.

-No es algo que quiera llevar, sin embargo.- Estremeciéndose al recordar lo que dolía hacerse aquel símbolo, diseñado para que frenara un poco la sed, había tenido que sacrificar un poco de su humanidad para que tuviera éxito.- Pero ese es tu problema no el mío.

Ritsu la miro un poco y se dio cuenta la lucha que se celebraba en sus ojos, por un lado estaba su sed y por otro él no querer perder la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

A pesar de todo Yui le importaba y no le parecía justo que sufriera de esa manera.

-Umm Te sientes bien?, aún te noto algo pali...-Por la mirada que le lanzó Yui , esta entendió que no debía de hablar del tema-Como sea mañana vendrá una compañera a trabajar en un proyecto de la escuela, espero que no tengas ningún problema-Yui bufó y asintió secamente con la cabeza.

-Me voy a mi habitación, llámame si hay algo nuevo- dicho esto desapareció rápidamente.

* * *

_So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go _

_Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow _

_And then you call upon God _

En una mansión antigua varios kilómetros alejada de donde se encontraban Ritsu y Yui.

Una pequeña figura se estiraba sobre un cómodo sillón. Apoyo los brazos en frente del escritorio.

Comenzó a redactar una carta dirigida a la orden de la Sombras. Quería averiguar todo acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo acerca de Rafael y estaba harta de que solo le dieran pistas vagas.

Llamó a su sirviente personal.

-Jun- dijo con una voz seria.

Una cabeza se asomo en la puerta, se acerco hacia ella e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Dile a la Sociedad de Sangre, que habrá una reunión la próxima semana. En vista de los acontecimientos recientes me veré obligada a intervenir en el asunto de Rafael- su voz sonaba baja y seductora, era como si acariciara las palabras.

-Pero, señorita Azusa, ¿Está completamente segura que la Sociedad de Sangre quiera involucrarse en esto, usted sabe que han tenido muchos roces con….?-Azusa levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

-En ningún momento dije que la reunión era para que ellos se involucraran en eso, es solo una reunión y nada mas ¿entendido?- Jun asintió y después de otra profunda reverencia se dispuso a salir del salón- _Jun_- su voz acarició con suavidad el nombre-_Tengo sed_- Sonrió jueguetonamente.


	3. Perfect Nightmare Pt 1

_"Now your nightmare comes to life"_

Era de noche.

La oscuridad cubría grandes campos de trigo. Una larga limusina negra se dirigía a su destino con pereza.

-Santo Cielo, Jun, ¿es que no puedes ir más lento? - El toque de sarcasmo en la voz de Azusa, hizo reír a Jun.

-Discúlpeme, Señorita Azusa, pero no veo la necesidad de ir más aprisa, de todas maneras tienen toda la ETERNIDAD para esperarla- Por el espejo Azusa notó que Jun hizo una mueca al decir eternidad.

Azusa frunció el ceño con disgusto, era muy común que Jun hiciera bromas o comentarios acerca de su condición. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacha la ventana, el paisaje era sencillamente encantador. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de si abrigo, y sacó de este una cadena dorada de la que colgaba un crucifijo. Lo acarició ausentemente con sus largos y finos dedos.

-Vaya, Señorita, no sabía que usted creyera en Dios o algo por el estilo- Dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz.

La mano de Azusa se tensó y guardó rápidamente la cadena en su bolsillo. Le lanzó una dura mirada a su asistente, dándole a entender que guardara silencio. Jun suspiró y se limitó a continuar condiciendo sin emitir algún sonido.

El trayecto fue largo y tranquilo.

_"Ashes burning, you can smell it in the air,_

_'cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal "_

Azusa divisó un castillo a varios kilómetros de ahí, lo que significaba que pronto llegarían a su destino.

"Es un castillo muy antiguo, una verdadera reliquia" pensó Jun, mientras buscaba con la mirada la entrada a este.

Sus jardines eran muy extensos y , en otro momento, debieron de haber sido muy hermosos, pero ahora yacían descuidados y sin vida alguna .

Se abrió la reja, ya oxidada, y la limusina entró despacio. Se estacionó en frente de la puerta principal y Jun bajó rápidamente para ayudar a salir del auto a Azusa. Abrió la puerta, y despues de una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, le ofreció una mano, que Azusa tomó con vacilación.

Azusa bajó la mirada rápidamente hacia las manos, le costaba mantener contacto físico con cualquier persona, pero confiaba en Jun era lo único que tenia, su mejor amiga, su hermana. Tomó su bastón que tenia incrustaciones de rubí en el mango y respiro hondo. "Esta va a ser una noche muy larga" pensó con cansancio.

Un mayordomo salió a recibirla, Azusa se tomó un tiempo para observarlo, era bastante alto y con una palidez casi enfermiza, era humano. Le pidió que la esperara un momento.

Jun estaba apoyada contra la puerta del vehículo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Observaba fijamente al mayordomo con una máscara fría y calculadora. Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Azusa estaba sobre ella y le dedicó una mueca burlona. Azusa sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó a ella, fijándose momentáneamente en las vendas que cubrían su cuello, como tenia puesta una blusa y se la había remangado hasta los codos, podía observar también que sus brazos se encontraban vendados. Se acercó a su oído, aunque sus ojos en ningún momento dejaron las vendas de su cuello.

-Quiero que permanezcas cerca- dijo seriamente- después de lo que investigué, estoy casi segura que alguien en la Sociedad- murmuró con la voz tan queda que a Jun le costó escucharla- trabaja para Rafael.

Jun parpadeó aturdida,

-Pero, la Sociedad apoya a la Orden ¿Verdad?- dijo con voz temblorosa- Usted ha forjado tan buenas relaciones con…

Azusa rozó con sus largos dedos los pómulos pronunciados de Jun, como invitándola a ser precavida. Se tomó un pequeño tiempo para aspirar su aroma, el olor la sangre corriendo por sus venas la aturdió un momento, su compañera era bastante delgada y atractiva, su cabello era castaño oscuro y rizado, se lo ataba en dos coletas, ambas tenían 15 años aunque aparentaban tener más edad. Volvió a la realidad y dejó caer su mano.

-Es solo una teoría- dijo, separándose un poco- aunque no me sorprendería que fuera real, estate alerta solo por si acaso- se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

-Si, Madame- hizo un saludo tipo militar, cosa que provoco que Azusa riera ligeramente.

_"You're now a slave until the end of time,_

_And nothing stops the madness turning,"_

El castillo por adentro no estaba tan descuidado como en el exterior, al contrario, era muy elegante y acogedor. Aquel lugar donde se reunía la Sociedad de Sangre, conformada por los vampiros de sangre pura más antiguos y poderosos, algo parecido a la realeza. Cada familia o grupo de vampiros tenían un territorio determinado y su deber era controlar la natalidad de vampiros y, los que ya se habían convertido, acataran las leyes impuestas por la Orden.

Azusa era en si el único miembro vivo de su familia.

Que era antiguamente uno de los grupos más fuertes, eran guerreros y poseían habilidades que no poseían otros, Azusa heredó una que otra. Desgraciadamente, su familia estaba casi extinta, ella era la única que llevaba el linaje. Jun compartía su línea de sangre, lo que las convertía en primas lejanas. Aunque la familia de Jun se había mezclado con brujos y humanos, lo que convertida en una _Mestiza_. Desde siempre se había decidido que las personas que eran como Jun, se convertirían en sirvientes y guardianes de las cabeza de familia, en este caso Azusa.

Azusa respiró varias veces y se volteó a ver en el espejo, no eran precisamente nervios, era felicidad anticipada, quería desenmascarar al traidor por pura diversión. Ella no tenía un interés real en Rafael, de hecho, probablemente ella odiaba más a la Orden que cualquier otra persona.

Con una última aspiración, entró a la sala de juntas, conteniendo el aliento.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida, llevándose el puño derecho al corazón e inclinando la cabeza. Ella les correspondió de la misma forma. Se dirigió a la gran mesa y se sentó en el lugar reservado para los Stanford, que era el nombre de su clan.

-Disculpe, Señorita Azusa,- Azusa hizo una reverencia al escuchar su nombre y dirigió su mirada hacia la voz- Nos preguntábamos cual es el motivo por el que convocó esta reunión, y sobre todo el por qué la razón de que fuera urgente- preguntó con ansiedad, un hombre delgaducho, con cabello rubio grasiento y ojos escarlata. Era el líder de la familia Lodge. No era una familia muy poderosa políticamente hablando, pero se encargaban de las relaciones comerciales de la Sociedad.

-Considero que deberíamos esperar a que lleguen todos los miembros, para asi poder aclarar este desafortunado momento- dijo lentamente las palabras. Observó la cara de preocupación del hombre e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no reir.

En ese momento, entró a la sala bruscamente y de manera poco cortés al recinto, un hombre muy bello, de cómo veinticinco años, cabello largo castaño claro atado en una cola a la altura de la nuca, sus ojos mieles se posaron ligeramente en Azusa antes de sentarse.

"Al fin te atrapé" pensó Azusa, elevando lentamente las comisuras de su boca.

-Bueno, al parecer, ya están todos aquí, podemos empezar la junta- dijo Azusa con un tono seductor, disfrutando cada sílaba.

El hombre clavó los ojos en Azusa, casi con ira.- Espero que sea rápido, últimamente tengo demasiados problemas con los vampiros de mi clan- escupió con rabia- Rafael está convenciendo a las nuevas generaciones de unirse a su causa.

Muchos se mostraron de acuerdo, Azusa reflexionó un momento. "Los recién convertidos son muy influenciables y difíciles de controlar, se han tenido que involucrar los de la Orden, incluso los de mi clan han tenido problemas; el otro día incluso exterminaron a un chico".

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi _querido_ hermano Jack Wilson- dijo casi riéndose una chica de unos catorce años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos dorados, facciones finas. Soltó una carcajada casi histérica- Lo bueno es que de eso ya no nos ocupamos nosotros, si no la _casta, bondadosa y pura_ Orden- parecía que se convulsionaba de la risa. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y subió los pies a la mesa. Azusa soltó una risa ligera.

-Azula, un poco de modales, por favor- siseó un hombre ya de unos cuarenta años con el cabello completamente gris. Sus ojos azules miraban indignados a la chica. Era el líder de la Sociedad, casi como un padre para Azusa.- Aunque estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, la situación se está poniendo muy difícil. Por favor, Azusa, continua – miró fijamente a Azula- espero no haya más interrupciones.

-Gracias, Cristóbal- dijo con respeto y admiración- Todos hemos notado que la fuerza de Rafael está incrementando notablemente- dijo mirando a cada uno de los vampiros de la habitación, eran alrededor de quince, la mayoría eran hombres de mediana edad, a parte de ella y Azula, habían otras cinco mujeres, casi todas rondaban los treinta.- La Orden está incrementando sus medidas, y la guerra que se está orquestando será imparable, muchos intereses se ven implicados.

Tomó una pausa, se removió incomoda en su asiento, estaba a punto de continuar cuando la interrumpieron.

_"You should have known, the price of evil"_

-Y eso que tiene que ver con esto, no nos estas contando algo nada nuevo- murmuró Takato, uno de los lideres de Asia.

- Estaba a punto de de explicar el motivo de esta reunión- dijo con voz ansiosa- hermanos míos, me temo informarles que hay un traidor entre nosotros- finalizó observando fijamente las reacciones.

Todos se quedaron pálidos y tensos, parecían estatuas diseñadas por daVinci. Incluso Azula que al parecer, no había podido quedarse quieta, se enderezó y observó fijamente a Azusa.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Es una acusación muy _peligrosa.-_ murmuró Cristóbal con un hilo de voz, al parecer fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión, estaba demasiado pálido y a Azusa le parecía ver que un ligero temblor se apoderaba de él.- Si la Orden se enterara de eso, nos iría muy mal, de por si nos ven como criminales por el hecho de ser esto, ahora nos irá mucho peor, nos verán como traidores- estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Jack miraba con tranquilidad a Azusa antes de hablar.

-Yo ya me imaginaba algo de esto, como la mayoría sabe los vampiros recién convertidos son realmente estúpidos, por lo tanto alinearlos en sus tropas no requiere de ningún esfuerzo y teniendo a alguien de la Sociedad de su parte, todo seria pan comido- dijo pensativo- Ahora contestando a la inquietud de Cristóbal- señalándolo con la cabeza- la Orden no tiene por que enterarse de esto, nos desharemos del traidor y eliminaremos la evidencia. Buscaremos a un sustito apto para el puesto, en mi familia hay varios candidatos- dijo con un brillo enfermizo en los ojos.

"Perfecto, este tipo solo busca quedarse con otro clan" pensó Azusa con amargura "Pero me alegra saber que está de mi lado".

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ese plan- chilló Azula, sonriendo de manera desquiciada- Aunque difiero acerca de que el sustituto provenga de la familia Wilson, en mi casa ha gente verdaderamente capaz- dijo señalándose a sí misma.

Con un profundo suspiro y viéndose más recuperado, Cristóbal tomó la palabra.

-Eso lo podemos discutir en otro momento- ganando varios murmullos de aprobación- Lo verdaderamente importante ahora, es descubrir al traidor- al decir esa palabra su mirada paseo por cada rostro de los allí presentes.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes Takato se levantó de su asiento y casi gritó.

_"Beyond the will to fight,_

_Where all that's wrong is right,_

_Where hate don't need a reason"_

-Y por qué esa persona debe ser vista como una traidor- preguntó con la voz ansiosa- Porque no como un héroe?- sonrió de manera triunfal- La Orden solo nos margina, nos mantiene a raya, Rafael promete la libertad ¿no es cierto?, no les gustaría dejar de esconderse, como si fuésemos criminales, nosotros no pedimos ser así- se llevo las manos a su cabello y parecía estar a punto de arrancarlo- NO SOMOS MOUNSTROS! NO SOMOS MOUNSTROS!-dicho esto comenzó a reír.

Azusa estaba realmente sorprendida "El tipo está realmente enfermo" pensó aturdida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que me equivoque- dijo Azusa tranquilamente- bueno todos cometemos errores- dijo riéndose entre dientes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cristóbal con ansiedad, al parecer también estaba sorprendido- En que te equivocaste Azusa?

-Ummm en lo del traidor no, eso está muy claro- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros- Me refiero a la persona que lo es, supongo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Azula con curiosidad.

Azusa sonrió antes de responder, Azula y Cristóbal eran sin duda los únicos con los que llevaba una verdadera amistad y aunque le costaba admitirlo sentía cariño por Jack y Lodge (no se sabía su nombre). Sabía que ellos la respaldarían en cualquier caso, pero de las otras personas no estaba totalmente segura, todos habían tenido roces con la Orden y no sabía si la apoyaban.

-Me refiero a que yo pensaba que el traidor era Jack- señaló burlonamente, ganándose un gruñido- Era broma, jajajajajaja, es que extrañamente Takato es el que menos problemas tiene con la Orden, por lo que es una verdadera sorpresa.

- jajajajajajajajaja supongo que te entiendo- sonrió Azula- Incluso yo podría haber sido la traidora, es cierto que la Orden, es como un grano en el ….

-Está bien Azula ya entendimos tu punto- carraspeó Cristóbal, dicho esto miro fijamente a Azusa.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo que ya encontramos al culpable ¿no es así?- dijo Azusa haciendo un ademán, como si le restara importancia. Con pereza, señaló a Takato, quien parpadeó sorprendido como si se acabara de dar cuenta de las cosas.

_"You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight, _

_and now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel."_

-¿Qué?, yo el traidor, ¿Qué te hace creer eso, mocosa?- La miró con repulsión y odio.

-¿Qué me hace creer eso?, ummm, ¿Qué te parece el "uh Rafael es el señor todo poderoso? Ese discurso ¿no te suena?- dijo con tono de burla Azusa.

Azula soltó una risotada y Cristóbal la miró con desaprobación.

-Está bien, yo soy el que los traicione- dijo levantando la voz- Y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, Rafael será pronto su rey – sonrió con orgullo, mientras miraba a Azusa.

-y crees que te dejaré hacerlo?- dijo Azusa retándolo.

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja vamos, no me digan que están a favor de la orden- su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta que todos se removían nerviosos en sus asientos, sobre todo quienes se decían sus amigos.

- Yo no veo que nadie te apoye- dijo Azusa de nuevo. "Demonios, espero que Jun ande por aquí, este tipo está a punto de perder la cordura" pensó mirándolo fijamente.

-Cállate, perra- Takato la miró con odio – Vamos chicos-dijo con dulzura- ¿verdad que apoyaran a Rafael?

_"No one to call,_

_Everybody to fear,_

_Your tragic fate is looking so clear"_

Todo fue silencio. Azusa estaba preocupada, sabía que Takato era fuerte y que probablemente tendría que matarlo, solo que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le tomaría. Tendría que hacerlo rápida y certeramente antes de que escapara y alertara a Rafael.

-Supongo que el silencio es un no- dijo entre risas Azusa, su propósito era provocarlo y al ver su cara llena de ira, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Te dije que te calles- dijo levanto la mano, como queriendo abofetearla.

-Azusa- dijo con precaución Cristóbal.

"Ya sé que las cosas se están poniendo feas, pero solo un poco más" pensó Azusa.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza :DDDDD

Pero aqui esta la primera parte del tercer capitulo, a mas tardar el sabado subire la segunda parte.

Este capitulo se se basa en Azusa (:

Otra cosa que queria aclarar era que ya habia mencionado que personajes de otras series que me gustan mcuho aparecerian een este fanfic. En este caso es Azula de Avatar. :DDDDD

Espero que lo disfruten ;D


	4. Perfect Nightmare Pt 2

-Azusa- dijo con precaución Cristóbal.

"Ya sé que las cosas se están poniendo feas, pero solo un poco más" pensó Azusa.

* * *

_"Awake at night you focus,_

_On everyone who's hurt you,_

_And write a list of targets,_

_violent lack of virtue."_

Azusa cada vez estaba más tensa, la situación era bastante complicada. Observó los rostros de los allí presentes, cada quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva, se dió cuenta que Takato la miraba con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, siempre serio.

Azusa se quedó paralizada por algunos segundos. "Tengo que provocarlo, el tiene que atacarme, solo así podré obtener el apoyo del resto del grupo. Solo espero que Jun esté cerca, porque esto se va a poner feo, no estoy segura si Cristóbal pueda defenderme, las habilidades de Takato aún son desconocidas para mí". Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, tan tensos que sus nudillos se pusieron más blancos de lo que ya estaban.

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinan, honorable consejo? Sé que es difícil de creer, más que nada en estos momentos resulta casi imposible confiar en cualquier persona, pero confíen y crean en mi ,hermanos, que esta alianza solo nos traerá beneficios- dijo Takato muy confiado.

Azula miraba la mesa fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como considerando las cosas. Cristóbal observaba al resto de los presentes con una mueca que dejaba ver su profunda tristeza, el era un hombre que acataba las leyes y encontraba las guerras repulsivas e innecesarias. Al parecer la mayoría de los miembros de la Sociedad se encontraban fascinados por el discurso.

-Confiar en ti dices?-Dijo Azusa con los dientes apretados de pura frustración, "No puedo creer que estos tipos crean esas estupideces "pensó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas- Hermano-dijo con tono seductor y dulce- como pretendes que , al menos mi clan, confiemos en tus palabras, si nos acabas de vender al mejor postor.

-Yo no consideraría semejante cosa, Hermana mía-dijo con el mismo tono meloso- Solo estoy buscando lo mejor para mi clan, como todos ustedes claro está- con un gesto abarcó toda la sala.

-Y que te hace pensar que nosotros creemos que Rafael sea la mejor opción para nuestros clanes?- escupió Azusa cada vez más acalorada."Estoy perdiendo el control de mis emociones, esto no puede ser bueno, si caigo en la trampa, la única ejecutada aquí seré yo". Respiró profundo antes de colocarse cuidadosamente una máscara de indiferencia.

- Es obvio que estés en desacuerdo, Standford, pero nos conviene a todos-dijo mirando a todos menos a Azusa.

-Querrás decir lo que le conviene a tu querido Rafael, ¿Quién nos asegura que no se deshará de nosotros una vez que nos haya usado? Si no mal recuerdo el antes pertenecía a la Orden ¿no es cierto?-preguntó con la voz carente de emoción.- Y ahora busca destruirla.

-¿Asi que esa es su respuesta?, van a continuar siendo los perros de la Orden, ¿que los pisoteen como si no valieran nada?- casi estaba gritando de nuevo.

"Perfecto, esto está dando resultado, cayó en la trampa" Azusa relajó sus manos.

-Yo no consideraría que somos los perros de la Orden, solo somos precavidos, no queremos problemas. Si al líder de la guerrilla le atraen las emociones fuertes, no es nuestro problema- dijo con voz fría.

-¿Guerrilla, dices? Crees que es un juego tu mocosa…- a mitad de la frase se detuvo y de repente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, que deformó sus hermosas facciones de vampiro.- Aunque no entiendo porque defiendes tanto la Orden

Azusa titubeó

-No entiendo a que te refieres-sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-jajajajajajaja se que lo entiendes-dijo con voz cruel- no creo que se te haya olvidado.

Azusa parpadeó lentamente, era como si aquellas imágenes la golpearan con fuerza una y otra vez.

-Ellos destruyeron tu familia, ¿cierto? – se levantó de la silla y se subió a la mesa. Avanzó un par de pasos al lugar de Azusa.-Te torturaron-las pupilas de Azusa se dilataron- te golpearon-Sonrió con maldad disfrutando del dolor de Azusa-Estuvieron a punto de matarte….

-Cállate-dijo Azusa secamente. "Es cierto que ellos hicieron todo eso, aún conservo las cicatrices, pero también es cierto que uno de ellos me salvó ". Pensó, recordando la bondad en aquellos ojos café claro, su sonrisa deslumbrante.- Aquí no estamos hablando de mi-tomó una rápida pausa-historia, si no de la situación que acontece con Raphael ajaja y la Orden, y como vamos a actuar. Así que si no te importa me gustaría tomar una pronta decisión, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

- Entiendo lo que dices- le dedicó una larga mirada a Cristóbal, que se tensó automáticamente- ¿Usted qué opina? ¿Deberíamos de continuar apoyando a la Orden o intentar algo nuevo? Habla hermano que me interesan tus pensamientos-dijo Takato dulcemente.

_"Here's to your perfect weapon,_

_Crack bones with blind aggression,_

_Like birds whose wings are broken,_

_You live without direction."_

Cristóbal se veía notablemente incomodo, se acariciaba la barbilla con ansiedad y evadía la mirada de Azusa, "algo anda mal, el aprecia mucho a Takato le está costando mucho decidirse". Azusa suspiró y Azula le hizo una mueca burlona, eso era bueno Cristóbal no va a apoyar a Takato en sus ideas y al parecer Azula tampoco.

-Lamento mucho tener que desistir de tu propuesta, hay muchas cosas en juego y no estoy dispuesto a que nuestra Sociedad corra riesgos innecesarios por un hombre que como bien señaló Azusa, traicionó a los de su especie-dijo con voz tranquila y pausada, su rostro era serio y miraba fijamente a Takato- Me duele, sin embargo, esta decisión, amigo mío, porque tenemos que tomar medidas preventivas. Ya había considerado que la mejor alternativa seria el destierro, no quiero derramar sangre de alguno de mis hermanos. No negaré que me ha lastimado profundamente enterarme de tu postura. Supongo que es inevitable, tú tienes ideales muy altos, y ese personaje parece cumplir con tus expectativas-tomó un poco de aire y miró a Azusa brevemente antes de continuar- Yo ya sabía que alguien de aquí, mantenía contacto con "aquel hombre", pero el simple hecho de desconfiar de uno de mis queridos amigos se me hace el peor pecado. Mucho me sorprendió que fueras tú, pero aún te valoro y por eso voy a perdonarte la vida.

Takato escuchaba las duras palabras de Cristóbal, con la boca abierta y expresión ausente. De repente, fue casi como escuchar un click en su cabeza, el entendimiento lo golpeó con todo su poder.

-Así que prefieres creer en Azusa y en sus palabras, antes que en mi.- murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor.

-Por supuesto que no es de la manera que tu lo ves, tal vez si pudiéramos hablar….-Takato levantó una mano para interrumpirlo.

-No hay nada de qué hablar hermano- su voz era helada como el hielo- supongo que en vista de las circunstancias podemos dejar de llamarnos de esa manera tan "ridícula"- Cristóbal se estremeció ante lo que estaba saliendo le la boca del que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos- Tú hiciste tus elecciones y yo haré las mías- sus ojos oscuros y cargados de ira se trasladaron hasta Azusa- Así que has ganado o eso es lo que crees-sonrió de manera desquiciada, estaba perdiendo el juicio de nuevo- Yo les demostraré a todos lo que Rafael es, y la oportunidad que desperdiciaron por negarse solo por el capricho de una insignificante cosa jajajaja- rio con verdadera crueldad- Empezaré por ti, Azusa, serás testigo de los poderes que he recibido de el.

Al terminar de decir las palabras, levantó lentamente su mano izquierda y dibujó con el dedo índice un complicado dibujo, su dedo comenzó a brillar de manera tenue, hizo un par de movimientos con los brazos y era como si surgiera electricidad de ellos. De repente fue como si el mundo entero se parara y Takato fuera lo único que existía. "Si este va a ser mi fin, al menos que no sea muy doloroso", pensó Azusa mientras los segundos pasaban

Takato señaló a Azusa y el rayo que se había estado formando en sus manos salió disparado con dirección a ella. Azusa solo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

Se escuchó un ruido como de cristales rompiéndose y una especie de dragón de fuego rodeó a Azusa protegiéndola del peligro. El rayo azul se extinguió apenas rozó a aquel extraño ser.

Takato miraba atontado como su rayo había sido destruido, ya que de las pocas veces que lo había utilizado, este elemento había sido certero y mortal.

Azusa sonrió con verdadera felicidad y dijo dulcemente, con un toque de reproche. -Jun , tardaste mucho.

El dragón de fuego, comenzó a tomar una forma más o menos humana, revelando al fin, a la chica de colas de caballo que servía a Azusa.

-Lo siento, señorita-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza- solo quería entrar en el momento exacto para causar más impacto- volteó a ver a Azusa dedicándole su mejor sonrisa-¿Está usted bien?

-Tonta- rió Azusa- Si, aunque al parecer él no.

Takato continuaba paralizado. Jun se puso enfrente de Azusa, en una postura defensiva. Todos estaban en silencio. Azula soltó una risotada y puso sus manos en su nuca.

-Atacar a una señorita indefensa, vaya que pésimos modales-dijo Jun con un toque de burla en su voz- Menos mal que es usted un aristócrata porque si no ella probablemente ya hubiera visitado la morgue hace mucho tiempo- rió entre dientes. De pronto su rostro se puso serio, su voz perdió todo rastro de humor- Como vuelva a tocar a la Señorita Azusa, se las verá con el clan Susuki.

-¿Susuki? ¿El clan Susuki?- murmuró sin aliento Takato.

-Tíos, este tipo esta sordo o que- dijo Jun en una mala imitación del acento español.- He dicho eso por supuesto, que problema hay contigo.

- Creía que ya estaba extinto-dijo mirando con incredulidad a Jun. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, eso, bueno tu amiguito Rafael, hizo la "limpieza" cuando estaba en la Orden, por así decirlo, no es que quedemos muchos de todas maneras.- Azusa le tocó el brazo y ella asintió.

-El no dijo nada acerca de eso, de tenerme que enfrentar con alguien de ellos-dijo mirando fijamente el cuello y los brazos de Jun que ya no tenían los vendajes para cubrirlos. Estaban cubiertos por frases en japonés.-_Bueno no es como si eso cambie las cosas._

* * *

_Segunda parte el capitulo de Azusa, espero que les agrade._

_Dejen sus reviews :DDDDDDD_

_Ah, una cosa que olvidaba mencionar era que los otros capitulos tienen canciones._

_1.- El primer capitulo es la de: Angels- Within temptation_

_2.- El segundo es la de: Hurricane- 30 seconds to mars._

_3.- La primera parte del tercer capitulo es la de: Nightmare. Avenge Sevenfold_

_4.- y en este ultimo es la de Prefect Weapon- Black Veil Brides._


	5. Perfect Nightmare Pt 3

_Ultima parte del tercer capitulo "Perfect Nightmare". Tema musical: It´s my life/Bon Jovi. Enjoy :3_

* * *

_"Preview"_

_-¿Susuki? ¿El clan Susuki?- murmuró sin aliento Takato._

_-Tíos, este tipo esta sordo o que- dijo Jun en una mala imitación del acento español.- He dicho eso por supuesto, que problema hay contigo._

_- Creía que ya estaba extinto-dijo mirando con incredulidad a Jun. Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Ah, eso, bueno tu amiguito Rafael, hizo la "limpieza" cuando estaba en la Orden, por así decirlo, no es que quedemos muchos de todas maneras.- Azusa le tocó el brazo y ella asintió._

_-El no dijo nada acerca de eso, de tenerme que enfrentar con alguien de ellos-dijo mirando fijamente el cuello y los brazos de Jun que ya no tenían los vendajes para cubrirlos. Estaban cubiertos por frases en japonés.-__Bueno no es como si eso cambie las cosas._

* * *

_"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed"_

Sin otro aviso, Takato se movió rápidamente hacia Azusa, levantó su puño derecho, que estaba cargado de electricidad, y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla Jun lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo, que entonces brillaba de un rojo intenso, era como si llamas incontrolables cubrieran desde su hombro hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Takato parpadeó sorprendido, y apenas pudo esquivar la patada que le mandó Jun.

Los ojos de Jun habían cambiado, de los ojos amables y burlones de un café chocolate no quedaba nada, ahora eran de una mezcla entre rojo y naranja como llamas y sus pupilas eran dos rendijas que observaban a Takato con rabia.

Takato dio un paso atrás, casi se tropieza con sus propios pies. Azusa estaba congelada, aún no quería usar sus habilidades, no le convenía, pero tampoco deseaba que Jun saliera lastimada, ya que Takato, era inestable emocionalmente y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Después de unas respiraciones, Takato comenzó a sacudirse como si se estuviera convulsionando. Se quedó muy quieto, mirando fijamente a Jun, esta se tensó ligeramente. Su rostro se deformó lentamente, revelando una sonrisa desquiciada.

Y asi fue como la lucha dio inicio.

_"I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd"_

Takato se movió rápidamente hacia Jun y esta por instinto empujó a Azusa fuera del campo de batalla. Si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de vampiro de Azusa, se hubiera caído de bruces. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y pudo ver como Jun apenas alcanzaba a esquivar un rayo que Takato le lanzó.

Cristóbal y los demás vampiros estaban impactados, no sabían qué hacer. La lucha se había vuelto en una competencia por ver quién sobreviviría.

Azula se levantó de su lugar y le hizo una señal a los demás para que la siguieran. Lentamente los vampiros salieron del salón para ponerse a salvo. Azusa se negó a abandonar a Jun, a pesar de todo se sentía culpable de dejar que ella luchara sola, pero no podía revelarse todavía, aún era muy peligroso.

Jun saltó hacia el piso para esquivar una patada. Takato la miró con ira desde la mesa, saltó también y le lanzó un rayo que Jun esquivó fácilmente, con el antebrazo. Takato sonrió de nuevo antes de intentar golpearla con el puño en el estomago, Jun aprovechó la cercanía para golpearlo en la cara. Takato trastabilló y soltó varias maldiciones.

Jun jadeaba del esfuerzo, sonrió un poco. Azusa recordaba que la acción siempre animaba a Jun.

Pero la alegría le duro muy poco ya que Takato le lanzó otro rayo, uno de los brazos de Jun comenzó a incendiarse. A los ojos de un ser humano normal, era seguro que el rayo le hubiera dado y ahora tendría quemaduras de 3er grado o cosas así. Pero la realidad era diferente, de hecho por segunda vez en el día Takato se había quedado sin habla mirando con la boca abierta a alguien. En este caso de Jun, que había bloqueado todos sus ataques fácilmente. El no lo entendía, ya que con esos rayos y esas técnicas había destruido a muchos enemigos, era de los vampiros más fuertes y un estratega por excelencia, incluso su líder Rafael le había reconocido sus cualidades. ¿Cómo era posible que una chiquilla de unos 15 años, y además de sangre mestiza, hubiera bloqueado sus ataques tan fácilmente?

Azusa sonrió de forma provocadora, antes de hablar.

-Entonces, Takato, ¿te rindes?- soltó una risa cargada de crueldad. Obtuvo un gruñido en respuesta, Takato se abalanzó sobre ella, como una fiera descontrolada. Jun hizo ademán de acercarse a defenderla y ella la detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Rápidamente tomó su bastón del piso, e invocó un escudo.

Takato se estrelló en contra de una pared invisible, se hecho hacia atrás sorprendido, y observó que enfrente de Azusa había una especie de círculo con complicados dibujos y palabras en latín de color del fuego, brillaba con mucha intensidad. Azusa jadeaba un poco. "Hace un tiempo que no hago este tipo de cosas, así que me está tomando mucha energía, aunque todo vale la pena por ver su cara jajajaja". Rió entre dientes, entonces sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Otra embestida de Takato la sacó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, mientras que sus pies perdían terreno, nunca imagino que Takato era tan fuerte como para hacer que se moviera. Sus músculos comenzaban a protestar por el esfuerzo al que los estaba sometiendo, pronto no le quedarían energías para resistir los ataques de Takato.

Cuando Takato iba a golpear de nuevo a Azusa, esta observó como el cuerpo de Jun embestía el de Takato tan fuerte, que los dos salieron volando por la ventana.

_"You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud"_

Azusa corrió hacia la ventana y sin dudar, flexionó sus músculos para saltar. Aterrizó en el suelo con una gracia propia de los de su especie, buscó a los combatientes con la mirada. Se encontraban a unos cuantos metros del castillo. Solo se observaban manchas borrosas, una de color azul eléctrico que era Takato y otra mancha naranja que debía ser Jun.

Azusa corrió hacia el lugar pero apenas empezó a correr, el precio por haber usado magia comenzó a surgir efecto, se derrumbó sobre el césped maltratado, mientras se convulsionaba del dolor, era como una quemazón que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Intento levantarse, y entonces tosió un poco, se tensó de inmediato, cuando se quito la mano de la boca y notó la sangre en esta. "Solo usé un poco de magia y esto ocurrió, esto no es una buena señal" pensó buscando con la mirada las manchas de colores, pero al parecer habían ido a otro lugar.

De repente, un grito, la apartó de su búsqueda.

-Cuidado, Azusa- gritó Jun con desesperación.

Azusa se volteó rápidamente buscando la fuente de la voz, y se encontró con un Takato que parecía más animal, hombre lobo, que vampiro, avanzaba rápidamente hacia ella. "Jun está muy lejos así que no creo que llegue a tiempo". Pensó Azusa, mientras buscaba el bastón en el césped.

Estaba a unos pasos de ella y Takato cada vez estaba más cerca, ella vió como comenzaba a cargar electricidad en su puño. "De seguro pretende matarme de un solo golpe, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo aunque no creo que mi cuerpo lo resista durante mucho tiempo". Con un esfuerzo que le costó algunas lagrimas, se arrastró hasta el bastón, justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Takato con un sello.

Takato emitió un ruido parecido a un gruñido, y golpeo con el otro brazo cargado de energía el sello de Azusa, debido a lo débil que esta se encontraba, el sello se rompió y ella fue lanzada lejos por el impacto de la explosión causada por el choque de las energías combinadas.

Takato emitió una risa diabólica.

-Te he ganado, al fin, yo….el estará orgulloso de mi- Takato se encontraba tan sumido en su locura y en sus fantasías acerca de cómo Rafael lo premiaría por su esfuerzo, que no se dio cuenta que un dragón cubierto de llamas antes algo tenues, ahora eran intensas, y el dragón era más grande y musculoso. Embistió a Takato con tanta fuerza y poder, que este salió volando por los aires.

Algo inesperado ocurrió, ya en el aire Takato comenzó a transformarse, sus facciones y cuerpo se deformaron, y se convirtió en una especie de libélula azul, con brazos y en vez de manos, garras afiladas. La cabeza era la de Takato, pero algo no estaba bien, su expresión era ausente, tenia escamas en todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de lo debilitada que estaba, Azusa bufó.

-Nunca creí decir esto de un vampiro, pero ese tipo es realmente grotesco- hizo una mueca.

El dragón cubierto de llamas, se puso enfrente de Azusa, adoptando una postura defensiva, gruñía cada vez que Takato, o lo que quedaba de él, hacia ademán de acercarse.

Azusa le acarició el lomo, y se sorprendió de que a pesar de las llamas que lo cubrían, el fuego no quemaba. Le palmeó el hombro para que se tranquilizara, el dragón volteó a verla y a pesar de su cara de dragón, Azusa pudo distinguir la mueca burlona característica de Jun. Después se puso en guardia de nuevo.

Se escucharon unos pasos alejándose, seguidos de un grito ahogado por parte de Cristóbal. Azusa les dirigió una mirada a los vampiros de la Sociedad, todos parecían estatuas de dioses griegos. Notó con extrañeza que Azula observaba a Takato con una actitud extraña, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar, se veía anticipación y una emoción, como cuando vas a comprar algo que realmente quieres.

En ese momento, un rugido robó la atención de todos los presentes. Jun le respondió con un gruñido, preparándose para atacar.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Azula, apenas controlando la emoción de su voz- yo lo atacaré, para así distraerlo, mientras que Azusa y su ¿Dragón?, atacan.

Jun gruñó aprobando el plan, Azusa solo dio una seca cabezada. Los demás, incluyendo a Cristóbal, retrocedieron varios pasos.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Azula, preparando una posición de ataque. Azusa notó de inmediato como sus manos parecían calentarse, al grado, de crear una bola de fuego, de un color azul, no el común rojo del fuego."Supongo que por eso se llama Azula "pensó mientras le dirigía una mirada a Jun, a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo notó, que su brazo derecho estaba lastimado, casi no lo movía.-¡AHORA!.

_"It's my life_

_It's now or never"_

Azula lanzó las bolas de fuego azul hacia Takato que las observó un momento confundido, le dieron en el pecho, y comenzó a caer en picada, con un sonido un tanto perturbador. Jun olfateó con cuidado al acercarse, Azula le hizo una seña con la que le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

En ese momento, con un rugido salvaje, Takato se levantó e intentó atacar a Jun.

Cooperando como equipo, Azula le lanzaba bolas de fuego, mientras que Jun trataba de detener un poco su avance. Era muy difícil, ya que era muy fuerte, y Jun era un dragón más pequeño.

Azusa miraba impotente cómo sus amigas trataban de frenar un poco a Takato.

De repente, Takato logró esquivar los golpes de Azula y golpeo con sus garras a Jun, el golpe llevaba mucha fuerza, ya que la mandó hasta la pared del castillo, dejándola sin aliento.

Azula, se detuvo un momento para comprobar que Jun estuviera bien, esta aseguró que si, Azusa notó lo herida que estaba e intentó acercársele, pero Jun se lo impidió. Jun se levantó con cierta dificultad. Y se transformó de nuevo en una chica.

Azula paró un breve momento, creando una barrera de fuego, para asi detener por unos minutos a Takato. Corrió rápidamente hacia Jun, que se frotaba el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

Azusa se les acercó también.

-¿Qué ocurre, chica dragón?- murmuró Azula con cierto fastidio- Hay que deshacernos de él de una buena vez.

Jun jadeaba pesadamente. Tomo una respiración profunda.

-No creí que fuera tan fuerte- volteó a ver a Takato, que al parecer, había perdido la cordura, por completo- Tenemos que aumentar el poder de los ataques.

Azula le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Creí que nunca lo dirias- comenzó a aminar hacia Takato-Vamos a darle una buena paliza.

Jun estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Azusa la detuvo.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con voz temblorosa- Takato ya no es racional, tenemos que destruirlo de otra manera.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué vas a usar…?- preguntó aturdida.

-Si –dijo con decisión inquebrantable- Le mostraré las habilidades del clan Nakano-Stanford.

Azula le dedicó un asentimiento, a modo de saludo, cuando vio que se acercaba Azusa a ayudarlas.

_"I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive"_

Jun se quitó la blusa de botones que llevaba, dejando medio torso desnudo, su pecho estaba vendado, se termino de quitar las vendas de sus brazos y su abdomen, revelando un cuerpo bien definido y cubierto con tatuajes de todo tipo, la mayoría eran frases en japonés, árabe y latín. Era la Herencia de su familia. En su costado izquierdo, estaba tatuado un dragón de color negro, muy parecido a su transformación. Del otro lado, había una especie de enredadera de espinas alrededor de la palabra "mortalidad".

Jun cerró su mano en forma de puño. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, en su mano estaba tatuado un ojo de dragón. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Suspiró y comenzó a correr hacia Takato, casi parecía un borrón, Takato parpadeó confundido, al ver a Jun enfrente de él. Jun echó el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, tomando impulso, su puño había tomado la forma de dragón (estaba en llamas), se impactó con una fuerza asombrosa en el rostro. Takato se tambaleó caminando hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que se podía, y cuando le iba a regresar el golpe. El rostro de Takato se encongió en una mueca de dolor, sorprendentemente su rostro se agrieto y comenzó a caérsele pedazos de piel, lo extraño es que parecía de cerámica. Jun sonrió.

Una bola de fuego de Azula le cayó en el brazo derecho de Takato, provocando que se distrajera momentáneamente, cosa que aprovecho Jun para patearlo en el abdomen, con una velocidad increíble, Takato golpeó a Jun y está perdió la conciencia.

Azusa se quedo impactada y no podía moverse, Jun estaba a escasos metros de Takato, lo que significaba que estaba en peligro.

_"My heart is like an open highway_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life"_

Con un suspiro, junto sus manos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Levantó su mano derecha y con el dedo índice comenzó a dibujar un círculo con runas en latín. Azula se dio cuenta de la situación y se apartó. Takato se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, porque en ese momento, una especie de luz/rayo/laser salió del círculo invocado por Azusa y le dio de lleno en el lugar donde debía estar el corazón.

Takato abrió mucho los ojos y una lagrima se escapo de ellos. Antes de desaparecer murmuró.

Perdón, Maestro, solo quería un lugar mejor para mi gente- entonces su cuerpo explotó, desapareciendo así.

Azusa notó que todo se empezaba a poner oscuro, escucho murmurar a Cristóbal algo importante, pero ya no le importaba nada, lo única que quería era dormir.


	6. Disturbia pt 1 The Kotobuki Family

Después de algún tiempo regreso con este nuevo capitulo, donde podemos ver más de Mugi :3

Espero que les guste (:

Dejen reviews

* * *

_**"Disturbia"**_

Mio caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, tan perdida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que poco faltaba para que las clases comenzaran y si no se apresuraba, con seguridad le pondrían un retardo, probablemente ni la dejaran entrar en el salón. Al parecer esto no le importaba, ya que miró con desinterés la hora.

Guardó distraídamente su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de mezclilla.

A lo lejos le pareció ver a su compañera del proyecto, Ritsu. Le costaba admitirlo pero, esa chica, le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Empezando por la delgadez casi enfermiza, pero que extrañamente al mismo tiempo, tenía músculos marcados y, un tono de piel bronceado y saludable.

Era muy alta, lo que acentuaba aún más sus brazos y piernas delgaduchos. Ojos dorados, ambarinos, poseían una frialdad inusual, y también mucho dolor y pesar.

Cabello castaño un poco corto, lo que le daba un aire un poco "de chico". Aunque sus facciones eran finas y duras, su piel parecía tan suave.

En ese momento, una chica, un poco más baja se le acercó y aún la distancia, pudo distinguir como su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente.

Apenas avanzó unos cuantos pasos, cu7ando un chico rubio, bastante alto, se interpuso en su camino. Mio levantó la mirada y el chico sonrió. No pudo evitar una especie de escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era tan... Hermoso. Era la única palabra que le venía a la mente, tanta belleza en una persona la abrumó.

Los bordes de su visión comenzaron a oscurecerse. Lo último que sintió fue su cabeza rebotando en el pavimento frio.

Cuando despertó, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía los parpados muy pesados, le costó un esfuerzo enorme poder abrirlos. El aliento se quedó atascado en su garganta en cuanto vio a Ritsu, en frente de ella, en una postura defensiva, como si la estuviera protegiendo. Mio intentó buscar el peligro pero estaba tan mareada, que se sentía muy confundida, solo notó al chico. Se preguntaba por qué Ritsu reaccionaba de esa manera, como podía desconfiar de ese chico tan bello, si ella lo único que deseaba era perderse en su sonrisa y que la abrazara fuertemente, mientras que enredaba sus manos en su mata de cabello rubio, y descubrir sus ojos ocultos por su fleco.

Al parecer, Ritsu no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba despierta. Habló a través de sus dientes apretados.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- El chico sonrió mostrando una dentadura brillante, al notar la postura de Ritsu.

-Supongo que debería de estar temblando de miedo- Se burló- Pero por lo que veo, eres solo un aprendiz.

Ritsu volvió a gruñir, y murmuró algo tan bajito que Mio no alcanzó a escucharlo bien, pero le parecía haber oído algo así como "Yui, ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?".

El chico soltó una cruel carcajada, caminó dos pasos hacia Ritsu y después ladeó la cabeza, como si hubiera escuchado un ruido y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ritsu que había estado pendiente de cada movimiento, saco una especie como de bastón dorado cubierto de runas.

Y sin previo aviso, el chico comenzó a correr hacia ellas. Por extraño que parezca antes de llegar a Mio, chocó con una especie de pared invisible. Mio parpadeó aturdida y trasladó su vista hacia Ritsu que tenía su rostro retorcido en una mueca de dolor.

-Vaya, si que eres fuerte- murmuró a través de sus dientes apretados.

-jajajaja, aún lo dudabas- se burló- Pero que grosero soy, al menos deberías de conocer el nombre de la persona que va a acabar con tu vida ¿no crees?- Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante- Me llamo Belphegor Kotobuki.

-¿Kotobuki?- Belphegor dejó de atacar por un momento y se alejó varios pasos antes de asentir- No son una familia de brujos ilusionistas o algo así- preguntó algo aliviada de que se alejara, no le había dado tiempo de prepararse correctamente.

Belphegor le dedicó otra sonrisa deslumbrante, antes de reír ligeramente.

-¿Ilusionistas? Jajajajajaja Enserio ¿crees que solo "ilusionamos a la gente?- hizo énfasis con los dedos, sonriendo ampliamente- Bueno, bueno, tendré que mostrarte lo que en verdad puedo hacer.

* * *

_"Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered"  


Yui corría apresuradamente buscando a Ritsu. Estaba preocupada por su compañera, ella sabía que algo no andaba bien, si uno de los seguidores de Rafael estaba cerca, debían de ser muy cuidadosas, ya que no era correcto que los humanos comunes y corrientes se vean involucrados en una situación así.

"Maldita Sea" pensó Yui mientras intentaba conservar un paso humano ante los ojos de los estudiantes que entraban a la escuela. Pronto distinguió una energía, que le indicó donde se encontraba Ritsu, así que ya que logró salir de la escuela ya no le importó más y comenzó a correr de verdad, como ella corría normalmente.

"Esta es una ventaja de ser un vampiro, poder correr tan rápido, que resulto ser tan solo una sombra" las comisuras de su boca se elevaron ligeramente. A pesar de la situación de peligro en la que se encontraban, ella disfrutaba mucho de la sensación de correr, de sentir el viento en su rostro, de cómo el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones sin acelerarse, no se le hacía difícil respirar, porque en realidad no lo necesitaba, era una especie de muerta moviéndose. Rara vez se sentía cansada, y aunque dormía, tampoco era una necesidad vital, podía no dormir en semanas, sin las consecuencias que esta conllevaría en un humano.

Sus piernas se movieron más rápido, con su olfato desarrollado y sus instintos siguió el rastro de energía, donde se seguro se encontraba su compañera.

Pero de repente, en medio de la calle, se encontró atrapada en una especie de círculo mágico.

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, que la energía que seguías no era de esa chica verdad?- dijo una voz dulce y suave, detrás de ella.

Se quedó congelada y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para encontrarse con una rubia, de cejas gruesas y ojos azules.

Sonrió dulcemente. Su sonrisa se deformó en una llena de malicia.

-Demonios, engañar a un vampiro es estúpidamente fácil- se burló.

Yui sabía que solo la estaba provocando pero no pudo reprimirse. Toda su vida había sido objeto de burlas por su familia y recientemente, por su condición de vampiro.

En un movimiento fluido paso de una postura defensiva a una de ataque, y saltó hacia la rubia.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando de la tierra, salieron unas cadenas que se enroscaron en sus tobillos y muñecas, manteniéndola en una postura recta. La rubia observó con aire aburrido como las cadenas comenzaban a envolver el resto del cuerpo de Yui, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su cabeza.

Yui siseó como si fuera un animal.

-Acaso creíste que dejaría que me atacaras, sin oponer resistencia.-Sonrió solo un poco- Todos los de la Orden son IGUALES- se burló, enfatizando la palabra, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Yui- Solo hacen alarde de ser la mejor raza del mundo y bla blá bla- hizo un ademan con la mano.

Yui tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Ella sabía que era pura provocación, una trampa. Pero no pudo controlarse, cada vez se le hacía más difícil. La sed la atormentaba, nublaba su juicio.

La rubio suspiró, al ver el estado de Yui, no pudo evitar recordarse a si misma. Hace algunos años, ella se veía de esa manera, como un animal encadenado. Si no hubiera sido por Rafael, que la ayudó a ella y a su hermano, Belphegor, no serian nada más que animales, esperando el momento de atacar.

Sonrió un poco y a pesar, del chillido de sorpresa e indignación por parte de Yui. Le rodeó con los brazos el cuello, en una especie de abrazo. Acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Me llamo Mugi, lamento haberte encadenado, pero era la única manera de evitar que me ataques- acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Yui, quien aun no podía moverse, de manera que su oreja estaba en el lugar donde se suponía estaba el corazón de Yui, pero ese lugar estaba silencioso, no había ningún tipo de latido….

* * *

Disturbia-Rihanna :DDDDD


	7. Disturbia pt 2 Cold eyes

La segunda parte de Disturbia, espero sea de su agrado (:

* * *

**Disturbia "Cold Eyes"**

Yui se encontraba paralizada, la respiración atascada en su garganta.

Mugi se dio cuenta de esto por lo que apretó aun más los brazos alrededor del cuello de Yui y cerró los ojos. Después de un largo y profundo suspiro, una de sus manos cayó floja, quedándose a lado de sus caderas. Decidió que aunque su lugar en el pecho de Yui era muy cómodo, era momento de apartarse. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que casi media lo mismo que Yui, era más baja por unos cuantos centímetros. Analizó a la chica enfrente de ella. Era como una estatua perfecta. Tallada sobre piel ignota, con la piel lisa como el mármol, pálida como todos los de su especie, con párpados color azul lavanda. Parecía que no dormía, pero era otra de sus características, aparte del hecho de ser dolorosamente hermosos. Era tan fría como el invierno. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar una mano sobre la piel de satín de su rostro, su mano por voluntad propia, intento tocarla, pero Yui al notar sus intenciones gruñó muy bajito, retorciéndose entre las cadenas. La rubia dio un paso atrás instantáneamente, apartándose totalmente. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía atracción hacia esta pequeña vampira.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algún otro movimiento, se escuchó un grito tan desgarrador, que las hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios estará haciendo Belphegor?-murmuró para sí misma.

Yui volvió a retorcerse, tratando de liberarse, diciendo "Ritsu", como si hubiera enloquecido. Mugi observaba sus movimientos en silencio.

De pronto, la mirada de Yui cayó sobre la bruja rubia. Mugi no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, los ojos de Yui eran de un color chocolate, que debieron de ser muy amables y dulces en algún momento, pero ahora estaban tan fríos, carentes de sentimientos. La rubia pensó acerca del tipo de vida que debían llevar las personas de la Orden, para que los ojos de sus integrantes fueran fríos como el hielo. Eran tan duros, que era increíble que una chica de diecisiete años, hubieran perdido cualquier tipo de brillo.

Inconscientemente dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Escupió Yui con rencor-¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Dónde está mi compañera?

Mugi no contestó, no se atrevió a mirar a Yui por más tiempo. Trasladó su vista hasta el lugar donde se había escuchado el grito. No pudo evitar recordar pequeñas cosas acerca de su pasado, antes de ser encontrada por su Padre, por Rafael.

* * *

"_Belphegor y ella en una jaula, bastante descuidados, delgados en un punto enfermizo. Un hombre que los tenia encadenados. Solo salían cuando tenían que hacer los "trucos de magia". La función a punto de comenzar. El maquillaje de payaso sobre su rostro. El presentador anunciando "Los fantásticos Kotobuki". Los aplausos y la alegría de las personas, sobre todo de los niños. La oscuridad de la jaula ciñéndose sobre ellos de nuevo. Un pedazo de pan duro y un traste sucio de agua. Belphegor, de seis años, llorando por sus padres. La niña de ojos azules abrazándolo con fuerza, diciéndole que todo mejoraría, aun cuando su esperanza comenzaba desvanecerse. El color iba desapareciendo de su vida. Hasta que un buen día, un señor de barba corta y ojos miel, cabello revuelto por el viento, gafas torcidas y sonrisa amable; se acercó a la jaula donde dormían. Se horrorizó al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraban. Mandó a llamar al dueño del circo. Mientras uno de los payasos iba por este, suspiro pesadamente, sus ojos estaban tristes. Sacudió la cabeza, y se acerco aun mas a la jaula, se agacho un poco, poniéndose a la altura de Mugi. Sonrió de nuevo, amigablemente, y metió una de sus manos dentro de la jaula, acarició la cabeza de Mugi con mucha ternura._

_-Hola, pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Mugi estaba quieta, nadie la había tratado así en mucho tiempo. _

_-Mugi- respondió con timidez- Y el, es mi hermano, Belphegor._

_El hombre dirigió la vista hacia donde Mugi había señalado, había un bulto con cabellera rubia grasosa, acurrucado bajo mantas. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó._

_-Hola, Mugi, me llamo Rafael y pronto, voy a sacarte de aquí._

_El momento en que conoció a Rafael, fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. El los sacó del circo, los alimentó, los vistió, los educó, los entreno, les dio todo el cariño que necesitaban. Fue, es, su padre y ellos harían cualquier por él._

_Cuando la guerra empezó, Mugi se atrevió a preguntarle por que tenían que pelear contra la Orden. Nunca olvidaría la mirada que Rafael le dirigió, se veía tan triste, enojado, confundido, esa mirada enseguida desapareció. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y se acercó a Mugi, la abrazó ligeramente y le beso la frente, diciéndole lo mucho los amaba a ella y a Belphegor, y de lo orgulloso que estaba de ser su padre, le dijo que fuera a descansar. Nunca más volvieron a tocar el tema._

_Lo único que tiene es a Belphegor y a Rafael, y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ellos"._

* * *

Suspiró y miró de nuevo a Yui, lo que vio le desconcertó. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente elevadas, pero no era una sonrisa feliz. Sus ojos la miraban desafiante y Mugi siguió la mirada de Yui hacia el cielo, donde se encontraba el símbolo de la Orden. Una especie de circulo con una espada en el centro y alas de ángel cerrándose sobre ella.

Volvió a ver a Yui, con rapidez. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal por la sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Llamaste a la Orden-balbuceo incrédula- ¿En qué momento?

Yui sonrió pero sus ojos seguían tan fríos como siempre.

-En el momento en que, comenzaste a soñar jajaja, durante tu distracción, envié una bengala que traía bajo la ropa al cielo. En cualquier momento estarán aquí.

Por extraño que parezca, pensó Mugi, Yui lejos de parecer aliviada por la llegada de sus compañeros, logró que su tensión aumentara.

Mugi apretó los dientes y sus labios eran una fina línea. Había palidecido un poco. Sabía que no era bueno, que llegaran, solo están ellos dos, y no contaban con el poder suficiente para enfrentarse con luchadores experimentados.

Soltó un suspiro, y antes de echarse a correr en la dirección en que se encontraba su hermano. Le dedicó una larga mirada a Yui. Corrió rápidamente.

Un momento después, las cadenas que ataban a Yui, se desvanecieron. La joven guardiana se quedo observando un momento el lugar donde la rubia había desaparecido, antes de reaccionar y seguirla para encontrar a Ritsu.


	8. Power of Ra pt1: Amún

Ha sido algún tiempo, había dejado esta historia muy abandonada,pero al fin. Este capitulo se sitúa mientras ocurren los eventos en Disturbia.

* * *

**_Power of Ra: Amún._**

La casa de seguridad más importante de la orden de las sombras, se encontraba en algún lugar de la India. En medio de la jungla. Se podría decir que la mano de Dios no había pasado por esos rumbos, todo estaba en oscuridad, confiriéndole una imagen de lo más siniestra. No había animales cerca, y la poca vegetación estaba marchita.

Un grupo de personas (algo reducido puesto que solo eran como cuatro) caminaban lentamente atravesando la densa jungla, hasta las cercanías de la Casa de seguridad.

Se detuvieron un poco para descansar, habían algunos ruidos, como advirtiéndoles que no siguieran.

Jun y Azula estaban temblando, por diferentes razones, pero temblando de todas maneras. A Jun no le daba buena espina el lugar y quería regresarse al jeep lo antes posible antes de que algo malo ocurriera. Azula temblaba de emoción, lo único que deseaba era pelear y pelear, alguna cosa interesante debía ocurrir en este viaje.

Además que iba con ellas Amún, la persona que más admiraba. Siempre tan valiente y fuerte. No importaba lo que le pidiera ella siempre lo haría.

Azusa solo observaba aburrida el paisaje, lo único que quería era terminar la misión cuanto antes para regresar a su Mansión y sentarse enfrente del fuego y leer "Hamlet" por décima vez. No entendía por qué la habían llamado, si con Azula y Amún era más que suficiente. Suspiró. Podía observar la cara aterrorizada de Jun, ella le había ofrecido que se quedase, pero como siempre la terquedad sacó lo mejor de Jun y acabo acompañándola.

Dirigió su vista a Azula, que parecía desvariar, su cordura iba y venía, nunca podía estarse quieta, ni siquiera cuando la Orden casi la ejecuta, todo el juicio la demente de Azula se estaba riendo a carcajadas, Azusa estuvo en ese juicio y tuvo que intervenir varias veces para que se comportara. Al final con las suplicas de la Sociedad de la Sangre y con un nuevo pacto creado por Cristóbal, la dejaron ir con una advertencia: La encerraron un mes en una casa de seguridad de la Orden con una camisa de fuerza, como venganza a todas sus burlas, uno imaginaria que después de eso la chica mínimo les tendría miedo, pero si lo tenia no lo demostraba, el día que la sacaron seguía riéndose desquiciada mente.

Azusa sacudió la cabeza, nunca la entendería, pero era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenia y por eso la defendía.

Se acercó a Amún, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Era por mucho la persona más misteriosa que Azusa hubiera conocido en su vida. Vestía un traje color verde oscuro, que consistía en unos pantalones pegados a su delgada figura, y una especie de saco abrigo con capucha también verde oscuro, llevaba la capucha sobre su cabeza. Usaba botas negras hasta las rodillas. La única parte de piel que podía observarse de aquella persona eran sus manos. Su piel era pálida, pero no como humano ni como vampiro, era muy extraño porque tampoco olía como ninguna de las razas que Azusa conocía. Al contrario su piel tenía un toque grisáceo, y lo poco que podía distinguirse de él, era un olor como a ceniza.

Sus manos también estaban tatuadas como las de Jun o como las de un guardián de la orden, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. En su mano izquierda había una especie de cicatriz, en un tono más pálido que el resto de su piel, parecía un símbolo de la Orden, pero Azusa no podía asegurar eso. Mientras que en su mano derecha, se encontraba un tatuaje muy extraño, era como un ojo, pero no estaba dibujado como ningún tatuaje que ella hubiera visto antes.

Amún volteo la cabeza en la dirección de Azusa, pero esta no podía asegurar que la observaba. Ya que llevaba puesta una máscara blanca, con orificios a la altura de los ojos y una fina línea para la boca. Llevaba el espacio para la nariz pero no tenía ningún orificio nasal, lo cual se le hacía raro a Azusa, incluso los vampiros respiraban, no era una necesidad pero les era muy útil en el momento de cazar. Pero parecía que Amún no respiraba, no hacia ningún tipo de movimiento, estaba totalmente quieto.

-Es el ojo de Ra – Amún se había acercado a ella, sigilosamente. Azusa se sobresaltó ligeramente ya que no lo había visto venir. Su voz sonaba ronca, pero no podía distinguir su género, su voz era más grave que la de cualquier mujer pero no tan grave como para ser de hombre, estaba en el punto de en medio. Era una cabeza más alta que ella, Azusa era muy pequeña, por lo cual la estatura de Amún seria la media, de unos 1.70 metros, algo muy normal en los guardianes de la Orden.

-¿Perdón?- murmuró confundida Azusa, mientras su vista se dirigía automáticamente hacia la mano derecha de Amún.

-El tatuaje, me refiero, es el ojo de Ra- Levantó la mano y se la mostró, después la volteo y le enseñó la palma de su mano, esta tenía otro símbolo extraño.- Y esto es un Aj, en la mitología egipcia, significa vida.

Azusa observaba fascinada el tatuaje, que era cruz con la parte superior en forma de óvalo. Después se dedicó a observar unos segundos a Amún, en total silencio, solo roto por las risas histéricas de Azula.

-Espera, ¿mitología egipcia?- preguntó Azusa sorprendida, nunca había conocido a algún egipcio hasta ahora.

Amún asintió lentamente.

-Sí, mitología egipcia- le mostró su mano de nuevo- Ra, era el Dios principal de los egipcios, también llamado "el Gran Dios", Dios del cielo, del sol y de la vida.

Azusa parpadeó varias veces.

-Creí que eras de la Orden de las sombras, se supone que ellos son cristianos- dijo en un susurro lleno de emoción, le fascinaba ese extraño individuo.

Amún ignoró lo que había dicho Azusa, para continuar su explicación.

-Mi nombre proviene de Amón, que para los egipcios, era el Dios del aire.- Su voz era suave- Sabes, el aire está en todo lugar y en todo momento, no puedes verlo pero si sentirlo. Decían que era un Dios muy generoso, que atendía a todas las peticiones del pueblo.- Se quedo en silencio un momento- Lo cual es cierto.

Azusa le iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso, cuando Azula llegó corriendo y se arrojó a los brazos de Amún. Este la atrapó, y la puso rápidamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede Azula?- Azula sonreía maniáticamente, elevó un dedo y señaló un edificio muy extraño. Azusa estaba tan acostumbrada a los edificios occidentales, que los edificios dela India le resultaban muy extraños. Lo único que conocía de la India era el Taj Majal,por que había visto varias fotos de este en sus libros. Pero el edificio en frente de ellos, no se parecía mucho al Taj Majal que era una pieza majestuosa, pero lo que tenían enfrente parecían ruinas, conservaban el estilo dela arquitectura India pero parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbarían.

Amún avanzó al frente unos pasos.

-Al fin se mostró- murmuró bajito.

Jun que estaba recorriendo el perímetro, soltó un grito de sorpresa. Dirigió una mirada primero al edificio, después a Azusa y al final su mirada se quedó en Amún.

-Eso no estaba allí antes- mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso el edificio. – Por cierto ¿en donde estamos?, ya sé que en algún lugar del mundo, pero me sentiría más tranquila si supiera exactamente donde.

Azusa le iba a contestar, pero reflexionó que ella tampoco sabía muy bien en que sitio se encontraban. Solo siguió a Azula, que pasó por ellas hacia dos días y cuya única información que recibió, por parte de Azula, era que al fin iban a conocer al líder Amún. Si Azusa fuese sincera, no sabía por qué se había relacionado con alguien como Amún, Azula la convenció. Según ella Amún quería reformar la Orden de las sombras, para que todo fuese mejor paralos vampiros y otras razas. Azusa tenía sus sospechas al principio, pero al conocer a Amún, una especie de sentimiento de tranquilidad, la dominó y se encontró a si misma confiando ciegamente en esa persona, aunque no la conociese todavía.

La voz de Amún la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estamos en la India, para ser más precisos, en el estado de Maharastra. A unos cuantos kilómetros de Bombay ¿Eso te deja lo suficientemente tranquila?- Amún se dio la vuelta para seguir estudiando el edificio enfrente de ellos. Su voz había sonado fría y un tanto fastidiada, como si la pregunta de Jun le hubiese parecido estúpida.

Jun comenzó a refunfuñar acerca de lo mala que era su suerte, al llegar a un sitio así con un líder como Amún.

Azusa decidió ignorarla, se acercó de nuevo a Amún, quien solo estaba en silencio observando al edificio con la espalda recta. Sintió la presencia de Azusa y se volteo, le palmeó el hombro, indicándole que era momento de comenzar la misión. Amún comenzó a avanzar hacia el edificio lentamente con cautela, después de todo era un edificio de la Orden, así que podía esperarse todo tipo de peligros.

Azusa, se sintió extraña. Sintió como varios escalofríos le recorrían la espina dorsal. Sentía como entumido el lugar donde Amún la había tocado, su piel no tenía ningún tipo de temperatura. Por más raro que resultase, no sintió ningún tipo de desconfianza, al contrario deseaba volver a sentir la piel de Amú suceso solo la hizo sentirse más atraída hacia aquella persona.

Le hizo una señal a Jun, quien dejó de quejarse y estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos ya no eran chocolate, si no, amarillos y con pupilas como rendijas. Sus brazos comenzaban a cubrirse de llamas, como preparándose para transformarse de un momento a otro.

-Así que al fin va a haber un poco de acción ¿no?- Jun le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Azusa, quien solo sacudió la cabeza, soltando un gruñido. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y vio que el sol estaba brillando más fuerte que nunca. Algo le dio mala espina de pronto.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado, dejen sus reviews.


End file.
